dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Command
A list of the various commands that can be used in the chat box. means the target character's name. As a general rule, anywhere you can use a character name you can also use an account name by putting an asterisk (*) in front of it. So to message Bill on the account Ted, you can either "/w Bill" or "/w *Ted". Also note that if a character is offline, they are no different from not existing at all. You cannot even add them to your friend list by account name. General * /help (or /h, /?) - shows help * /version (or /ver, /about) - shows version info * /whois ' - shows info about the character * '/whoami - same as /whois * /f a (or /f +) ' - add the character to your friend list * '/f d (or /f -, /f r) ' - remove the character from your friend list * '/away - toggles "away". While away, you don't receive private messages. * /invisible - toggles "invisible". While invisible, you are away to everyone not on your friends list. * /list (or /players) - shows players in a fight * /kick ' - kick a player during the setup phase. Only during setup phase, and only by the fight starter. * '/spectator (or /s) - toggle "spectator mode" * /invite ' - invite character to your group/party * '/mapid - shows the current room's map ID * /time - shows dofus universal time * /ping - shows ping time in milliseconds(ms) * /aping - shows average ping time in milliseconds(ms) for the last 50 packets Chat You put the text after the command, obviously. * /w (or /msg, /whisper) ' - sends a private message to the character. * '/g - speaks in Guild chat. * /p - speaks in Group/Party chat. * /t - speaks in Team or Spectator chat. * /a - speaks in Alignment chat if you are above rank 3 or have an alignment order (level 21+). * /b - speaks in Trade chat. * /r - speaks in Recruitment chat. * /me - shows whatever you type in Italics (Black Text Mode Only), text appears inside *stars* in speech bubble * /think - shows whatever you type in a thinking bubble (Black Text Mode Only). * Page Up (key) or Shift (key) + Up Arrow (key) - reply in chat. Magic Words These magic words can be used in all chat channels. * %pos% - Inserts your character's current coordinates in the chat window. * %stats% - Inserts your character's statistics, and bonuses... eg. Str, Agi, Intel. * %level% - Inserts your character's current level.(you can also type %lv% for same thing) * %life% - Inserts your character's current number of health points, or max health during a fight. * %area% - Inserts your character's current region in Dofus... eg. Astrub. * %subarea% - Inserts your character's current location inside a region in Dofus... eg. The Cemetery. (This is useful in dungeons. It will print out the room you are in.) * %guild% - Inserts your character's current guild name. * %xp% - Inserts your character's percentage of current level complete. * %me% or %name% - Inserts your character's name into the chat window. Emotes These must be learned first, see emotes. * /sit * /cross * /weap * /appl * /bye * /fear * /hi * /kiss * /mad * /pfc1, /pfc2 and /pfc3 * /oups * /pipo * /rest * /point * /champ See also *Keyboard shortcut Category:Game information